


Fall asleep to the radio

by Tree_Owl



Series: almost home [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, No Angst, Not Beta Read, Not RPF, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_Owl/pseuds/Tree_Owl
Summary: Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo decide to go on a car ride. As Ranboo drives he notices his friends falling asleep, cuddling, in the backseat. Ranboo pulls over into a parking lot and joins them. Leaving the radio on.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: almost home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215578
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Fall asleep to the radio

**Author's Note:**

> First in the series! Anyways, this is pure fluff and I really hope you enjoy :D

"Mr. Ranboob?" Tommy said, putting in a hint of a questioning tone, but keeping it more of a demand. A demand to speak back to him.

"Yes, Tommy?" The taller groaned, not being too excited for the conversation Tommy was about to start.

"I wanna go on a drive around town," Tommy replied, ignoring the tone Ranboo set and again making it sort of a demand.

"Why? Do you want like food or something?" Ranboo turned around, finally facing the blond. Questioning him as to why he wanted to go out at 10:38 pm at night.

"No, I just wanna go for a drive, and since I don't have a car or a license, you have to drive me!" Tommy said, enthusiastically. Or at least as enthusiastic as you can be after you have worn yourself out for the day. He was, after all, screaming and jumping around all day. 

"Fine. Go get Tubbo I suppose." Ranboo gave in, setting his book on whatever random subject he was interested in this week.

The man in question went up to grab his keys, while the other went to go and grab his best friend. The prior hearing a scream for the small boys' name, almost feeling bad for him. Almost. He couldn't feel too bad, because that boy always joined Tommy whenever Tommy yelled at him. 

One the half-black-half-white man dragged himself back into the living room, his book had closed in on itself, making him lose his page, he was sort of upset about that, but oh well. The man flopped onto the couch, not-so-eagerly awaiting his friends. They would take at least another 2 minutes, so he opened his phone and scrolled through Twitter for a bit. 

Exactly 5 minutes later, the two boys walked out. One looking barely awake, the other looking a bit too much awake. 

"Ready Boob man?" Tommy asked.

Without saying a word Ranboo got up, walked to the door, and got into the driver's seat of his car. The two boys, figuring out what the man was doing, followed him and climbed into the back seat. Normally they would fight for the front seat, or 'shotgun seat' as they liked to call it, but today Tubbo was too tired, and Tommy didn't want Tubbo to fall asleep alone.

Tommy and Tubbo knew when Ranboo had turned the car on, because instead of the almost freezing temperatures, it turned pretty warm pretty quickly, and the sound of fans could be heard. That or they saw all the lights light up. Even they didn't know. 

Ranboo checked how much gas he had and internally sighed to himself. "You guys up to getting some gas first?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"That's fine big man," Tubbo slurred quietly, already falling asleep, on the heated seats of Ranboos car.

With that, the enderman hybrid started to back out of the smooth driveway. He started on his way to the gas station up the road, focusing on the road. He did however catch a glimpse of the two boys falling asleep in the back of his car. He continued with his drive anyways.

Once Ranboo arrived at his destination, he got out of the car, after making sure he was parked in the right spot. He selected the gas he wanted and started filling the car with it. He looked up for a minute and just admired the stars, when he looked back down, the price was still going up. He frowned a bit at that, gas price was going up recently, he wasn't too happy about it.

As soon as the number stopped, he put the pump back into its hold and took his wallet out. He took his Debit card and entered his pin, after inserting it. Once the receipt had printed he found that Tommy was awake still. 

The boy in question rolled the window down and whispered quietly, as to not wake the sleeping boy next to him, "get me a coke, bitch."

Ranboo got back into the car, rolling Tommy's window up, and parked it, not wanting to hold other people up, even though no one else was even there. He got out of the car and walked into the small convenience store. 

He walked in and the lady at the counter smiled at him kindly, she was definitely on the older side. He noted how tired she looked and smiled back, hoping it would make her day at least a bit better. He walked down to the drinks and took a single can of Coca-Cola out. He found it quite stupid how he was going into a convenience store at almost 11 pm in the evening and just getting a coke. He didn't want to annoy his friend though.

Ranboo went back over to the counter and the lady looked up at him and kept her smile. "Just this?" She asked kindly.

"Yeah," Ranboo replied, he didn't know if it would come off as rude, but he hoped not. 

"Y'know, if you took a chocolate bar, I might just forget to scan it for you." She said quietly, even though no one else was currently in the store. 

He was never the one to turn down free chocolate, so, he grabbed a small thing of M&M's, even though it wasn't a chocolate bar, and placed it on the counter. The lady looked down and pretended to scan it. Ranboo chuckled a bit at that, and the lady's smiled brightened.

Ranboo took the coke off the counter and thanked the lady. "You have a wonderful evening, young man!" She said kindly, you could hear the smile in her voice.

"You too, miss!" Ranboo replied, hearing a dinging noise as he opened the door to be let out. 

He walked back to his car and got into the driver's seat. He saw Tommy still awake and got back out of the car. He closed the door and opened the can, just so he wouldn't wake Tubbo. He got back into the car, after opening the door, and handed Tommy his coke that he so kindly asked for. 

In a rare moment of kindness, Tommy smiled at Ranboo and took a sip. Ranboo started up the car again and Tommy turned Tubbo's heated seat back on. They continued their drive. 

10 minutes in, Tommy handed him the empty can. 15 minutes in, Tommy was asleep. Ranboo decided they didn't need to go home immediately. The faint sound of the song 'almost home; by mxmtoon playing on the radio. 

He found a Walmart and pulled into the corner of the parking lot, where it was dark. The man turned the engine off, not needing to waste gas, but kept the radio on. He quickly checked on the two boys in the back of his car, finding they were both still sleeping silently and calmly, they were almost cuddling into each other. 

Since they were both on one side, he could recline his seat. So he did just that. Ranboo reclined his seat and moved it back a little. He heard the song come to an end as his eyes fell shut, and sleep overcame him.


End file.
